The Unknown
by Skull1412
Summary: Kenma and Hinata were the legendary duo team of voleyball called The Unknown, they could beat any team in volleyball, and their style was always changing and getting better. Karasuno and Nekoma learns of this and were not so happy, they wanted the pair for their own. Hinata and Kenma gets pressured to switch schools until things gets too far, bringing everyone into danger.
**Chapter 1:**

Hinata scratched his arms in irritation once again and Kageyama smacked him over the head once again. Hinata had been doing that the whole trip to where they would have a practice match against Nekoma for the first time; Kageyama was originally excited but Hinata scratching his arms ruined that feeling.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Sugawara asked worryingly and Hinata nodded nervously, once again scratching his arms which were starting to get mini beads of blood from the scratch wounds.

"Hinata, stop that, you'll hurt yourself." Ukai demanded.

Hinata nodded swiftly and dropped his arms but his head was hurting, he had to unleash all the frustration of holding back, he needed his partner Kenma but he disappeared to a different school and Hinata didn't know where.

"C'mon guys, we need to meet Nekoma." Daichi announced and slowly they all got out with their sport bags.

Hinata was scratching his arms again and Tanaka swiftly smacked them down making Hinata wince at the force.

"Hey, are those the Nekoma guys we're fighting again?" Yamaguchi asked as he pointed towards a group of people.

"They are! I bet they are!" Nishinoya exclaimed and everyone looked at the direction, Hinata's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of pudding-like hair.

"Ken-chan!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise as he indeed see his fellow partner in crime.

Kenma paused, his eyes widened in shock as well at the familiar nickname, ignoring Kuroo who shot him a questioning gaze, he looked at Karasuno's volleyball team to see the familiar wild orange hair, "…Sho…-chan?"

The orange hair moved rapidly out of the small crowd and hugged him tightly which knocked the breath out of him, "It _**is**_ you Ken-chan! It's been forever! Play a game with me! 1-on-1! My arms itch! I need to play with you! Please! Ken-chan!"

"Sho-chan, let me go! Need to breathe!" Kenma choked and Hinata quickly let go of him.

Kenma fell onto his knees and gasped for breath while waving off Hinata's attempt to apologize to him. Both of their teams were staring at them curiously.

"Ok, let's go play, it's not good if you damage your arms again, I got cream in my bag, my arms were kinda itching too." Kenma agreed after his breath became normal and Hinata cheered.

"Hold on, volleyball is a team sport, you can't play 1-on-1." Nobuyuki said in an irritated tone.

"C'mon Sho-chan, let's go, the gym is this way." Kenma said and the 2 ran off with a faster speed than usual.

Nobuyuki gained a dark aura and everyone wisely backed off as Nobuyuki roared, _**"KKEEEEENNNNNNMMMMMAAAAAA!"**_

By the time the team reached the gym they saw Hinata and Kenma playing against each other with seriousness they never saw, hitting the ball over the net in one hit no matter the position.

"That's crazy!" Ennoshita breathed out, struck in awe by the performance.

"Ken-chan, you got slower." Hinata shouted as he dipped the ball.

Kenma, who was all the way in the back of the court ran forward and managed to bring the ball over the net once again, panting as he got up, "You gotten stiff Sho-chan, you need to loosened up."

"You gotten out of breath quicker than usual." Hinata commented as he slammed the ball to the left but was quickly returned by Kenma who dove for it and quickly jumped up to watch the ball.

"Your stride as shortened." Kenma noted as Hinata ran towards the ball before jumping in the air and did a surprisingly gentle hit to the other side.

"You gotten your stride in strain though Ken-chan." Hinata retorted as Kenma's legs clearly strained to obey his demand to be faster to reach the ball.

"How's Yuriko?" Kenma asked as he volleyed the ball to the other side.

"He's fine, getting fatter too." Hinata snorted breathlessly as he dipped the ball once again.

Kenma fell and watched with wide eyes as the ball touched the floor for the first time in the 3 hours they played.

"One Point Win!" Hinata shouted and flashed Kenma a peace sign before falling on the floor beside Kenma and they both breathed heavily, their pants surprisingly in sync.

"What the heck was that?!" Kageyama shouted.

"Explain later…rest now…" Kenma panted as Hinata cuddled against him, Hinata groaned in exhaustion and Kenma wrapped his arms around him before the two promptly fell asleep.

"This is so _**CUTE! I SHIP THEM!**_ " Kuroo squealed uncharacteristically and started snapping shots of the two who was already snuggling against each other.


End file.
